Episode III: The Chosen One
by bigdamnxenafan
Summary: A crack!fic where the Buffy and Faith are Jedi in the Star Wars universe.


Episode III: The Chosen One

A Buffy/Star Wars Crossover crackfic

Faith Vader knelt before the view screen. "It is done my master," she said. "All the Separatists on Mustafar have been eliminated."

"Fantastic!" Sinister glee washed over Mayor Sidious' features. "That was a mighty efficient job, young lady. Oh, for heaven's sake! Stand up! This isn't the Jedi Academy. You don't have to kneel for me."

Faith got to her feet. "Cool. I like the sound of that. I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees, if you know what I mean."

The mayor grinned broadly. "That's my girl! Stand up straight and bow to no one."

"So, what should I do now?" Faith was already beginning to feel a bit bored.

"Rest and prepare yourself. We have big plans for the graduation ceremony at the Jedi Academy. I want you to be in top form for that."

"Whatever you say, boss," Faith replied. "I'll just chill here until you give the word."

"Okey dokey." The mayor beamed. "You take care. I will see you soon."

"See you soon," Faith echoed as the image on the screen winked out. She let out a long sigh. Standing still was not her style and she was at a loss at what to do next. Suddenly, she felt a disturbance in the Force. She checked the monitors in the Control Room and sure enough a ship was approaching the planet. Buffy! It had to be. Faith could sense that her nemesis was close. She ran out to the landing platform. A familiar figure was emerging from the small ship that had just landed.

"Well, B, fancy meeting you here." Faith grinned.

"Hello, Faith. We need to talk."

"Really, I thought we had said it all back on Coruscant. You know when you pretty much kicked me out of your little group and said I wasn't worthy of being a Jedi. Cause that's pretty much a deal breaker if you ask me." She crossed her arms.

Buffy shook her head. "You seem to have lost your sense of direction. I would like to help you if I can."

Faith laughed. "Aww, isn't that sweet. Now you want to help me. Sorry, B, but I don't need your help. I have a pretty good gig now. I'm hanging with people who really appreciate me and can see my power. Everything is 5x5."

"If you are talking about the mayor, I think you are mistaken. He is just using you to get what he wants. You don't really think a Dark Lord of the Sith can care about you do you?"

"He cares more about me than you and your little groupies ever did," Faith shot back. "You know, B, I think you are just jealous cause you know how much stronger I am than you." She stepped closer to Buffy. "Or maybe you just missed me. We did have some good times." Faith reached out and touched Buffy's cheek.

Buffy stood her ground. "Yeah, we did, but you make it hard to care about you. I want to try to understand what's going on with you. Help me."

Faith leaned forward and kissed Buffy passionately. She pulled back leaving Buffy breathless. "You could join me you know. Together we could take out the mayor. If we combine forces, the Republic would be at our mercy. We could take what ever we want and answer to no one. Not the Senate, not the Jedi watcher's council, no one could stop us."

"You know I can't do that," Buffy said. "I am here to save the Universe not rule over it."

"I figured that would be your answer. Giles Kenobi has filled your head with that altruistic bullshit. Ma,n has he done a mind job on you." Faith gave Buffy a sad smile as she took a step back. "Have it your way. If you won't join me, you'll have to try and stop me. Don't think you can though."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." Buffy drew her light saber and ignited it.

Faith lit her own crimson blade. "Let the fun begin!"

The two Slayers lunged at one another. Their blades clashed, causing a shower of sparks to fall around them. Buffy parried quickly and moved in again, but Faith was ready. She deflected the blow as she kicked Buffy's knee. The two of them had spent so much time together and trained so much together they could anticipate one another's moves. They moved up and down the edge of the lava flow, blades flashing, sparks flying, and neither one gaining an advantage. For a moment their sabers locked.

"You are better than I remember," Buffy said.

"You have no idea," Faith taunted.

Using the Force, Faith pushed Buffy back toward the lava. Just in time Buffy recovered and jumped onto a passing mining skiff. With one long graceful leap, Faith followed. "This the best you got? I thought you we supposed to be the chosen one." She lunged again, feigning high but striking low.

Buffy staggered a bit. "I AM the Chosen One!" she screamed as she flipped over Faith's head. As she landed she lashed out, but Faith blocked the blow without turning.

She whirled to face Buffy. "No, I am the Chosen One and you are just second place." Faith let loose a flurry of blows. Buffy blocked, but the counters seemed to come at the last minute. Faith pressed her advantage and smiled. She had Buffy right where she wanted her, or so she thought.

At the last second, Buffy leapt up and disappeared from view. It took a moment for Faith to realize Buffy had jumped onto a bridge the skiff had passed under. Making a running leap from the skiff, Faith barely made it onto the bridge. "Not bad, but you can't run from me." She ran at Buffy full speed, brandishing the lightsaber above her head. Again Buffy parried, but gave ground. Up and down the length of the bridge they fought. Time and again Faith seemed to have the upper hand.

As the two fought near the edge of the bridge, Buffy made her move. She blocked slowly again, seeming to lose her balance and falling to one knee. Her lightsaber dropped from her grasp. Faith moved in quickly, but Buffy was faster. In a flash, she used the Force to reclaim her lightsaber as Faith closed in. At the last second Buffy ignited the saber, stabbing Faith in the side. There was a sickening hiss as the blade passed through the other Slayer.

Faith looked down in shock. In a moment she recovered and pushed back, freeing herself from Buffy's blade. She stumbled into the bridge's guard rail. Things were definitely not going as she planned. Her head swam and everything went out of focus. Then she began to laugh. "Okay, this round to you, but this isn't over." With the last of her strength Faith, ran straight at Buffy.

Buffy raised her guard, but at the last second Faith leapt over her and off the side of the bridge. Taken off guard, Buffy stumbled forward and fell. She got to her feet and ran to the edge fully expecting to see the remains of Faith in the lava. Instead she saw a skiff with an unconscious Faith go over the nearby lava fall. She reached out with the Force, but she could feel nothing from the other Slayer. It was over. Overcome with weariness, Buffy fell to her knees. The fight had taken more out of her than she had realized. She didn't want to move, but her comlink was beeping.

She fumbled on her belt and finally found the device. "Yeah," she said.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Giles Kenobi's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm okay. I just had a run in with Faith that took a lot out of me, that's all."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead I think. Saw her go over a lava fall. Don't know how she could survive that." Buffy rose unsteadily.

"I know you are exhausted, but we need you back here on Coruscant as soon as possible. We are sure the Mayor is making his move at the Jedi Academy Graduation Ceremony."

Buffy squared her shoulders. "I'm on my way."

"Things should be less complicated with Faith out of the picture," Giles said. "Do be careful, won't you?"

"No problem. Careful is my middle name. See you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Buffy looked out over the lava. "Told you I was the Chosen One, bitch." Then she turned and headed back to her ship.

Later that day:

Mayor Sidious paced the bridge as his ship landed on Mustafar. "You are sure the emergency beacon can be located?"

"Yes, master. If Faith is here we will find her," the thug replied.

"Good. It's my fault, you know. I got too caught up in my plans and forgot about that conniving Buffy." He slammed his fist into a panel. "She better hope my Faith survives or it will be a world of pain for her and her little friends."

It took the mayor's minions several hours, but they finally located Faith. The skiff she jumped on had come to rest just beyond the lava fall. Though the lightsaber wound did not bleed, it was a grave one. Several internal organs had been shredded. Lava had splashed up on the skiff, badly burning Faith's legs. Yet, she lived. Barely.

Sidious had his men move her into the medical bay.

"A lesser woman would be dead my lord," the medic reported.

"My Faith is as tough as they come," the mayor said proudly. He reached out and smoothed Faith's hair. A tear fell from his eye. "Look at what they did to you, my dear. Don't worry. I will do everything in my power to make you whole again." He turned to the medic. "When we arrive on Coruscant make sure she is taken to my private medical facility. Instruct the staff they are to do everything they can for her. Everything. Am I clear?"

The medic bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Sidious leaned over and whispered in Faith's ear, "This isn't over, my girl. Oh no, not by a long shot."

Maybe it was his imagination, but as he exited the medical bay, the mayor thought he saw Faith smile.

The End……..for now


End file.
